The Shuffle of Percabeth
by musiclover99
Summary: One iPod. One pairing. Two people. Three songs, and three stories to go with it. For Percy's birthday and anniversary with Annabeth, enjoy three stories with the theme from a random song Please read the AN. One-shot with possible future chapters; Percabeth; Annabeth-centric and Percy-centric. Happy birthday and anniversary, hero of Olympus! 50th fic as well, double celebration


**_The Shuffle of Percabeth  
_****A Percy Jackson story**  
**Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99**  
**©-Rick Riordan**

**__****Happy anniversary, Percy and Annabeth~ Happy Birthday, Percy! Enjoy three songs put on shuffle from my iPod! I might add more chapters to this, if I ever decide to do another shuffle-challenge-y type thing, but for now, enjoy three songs for the anniversary of Percabeth~**

**__****Since this is shuffle, I dunno what songs are gonna come up, and frankly, I think it's lucky I managed to get THREE romance songs. I have like, no real romance-y songs, these are as close as it's gonna get.**

**__****I'm horrible at songfics, I'm sorry. I just can't write them properly. I'd start off okay, get shaky, and then the fic would take a huge u-turn off a cliff and end up going to a dead-beat hospital miles away from its destination. **

* * *

_"We were so different,  
But opposites attract . . .  
. . ._

_You're a trainwreck, but with you . . .  
I'm in love."__  
-'Trainwreck'_, Demi Lovato

* * *

"You're insane."

"I know," he replied with a smirk. The same smirk that she can't help but somehow like.

Annabeth was insane too, and she knew that. Falling for Percy Jackson - what was she thinking? The thickheaded, Seaweed Brain'd son of Poseidon ended up being the one she lo - _liked_, and she still can't understand that. What was it about him? It certainly wasn't his intelligence. Could it be his humor? His bravery? His loyalty? His unfaltering, unwavering, complete and total trust and loyalty to her and his family and friends? The same loyalty that can get him _killed_, but somehow, he doesn't seem to care?

Maybe it was Aphrodite playing a mind game on her. Maybe she didn't really lo - _like _him. Maybe it was an illusion.

Love isn't logical. Dating isn't logical. Emotions aren't logical. But her emotions are always wild around him, unpredicting, scrambled, fried. Her thoughts were as well, and that's something that should annoy her to no end, but it doesn't, because it feels so nice and good to be around him, to talk to him, to just _be _with him.

"That means you're insane too, doesn't it?"

For a second, she thought that he had read her mind, before realizing he meant something else. (But then again, that something else still made it seem like he read her mind.)

"Of course I am," she scoffed as calmly as she could, her heart racing for some reason. "I mean, I'm in love with _you_, aren't I?"

That had slipped out before she even realized, and she didn't mean to say _that, _and she was about to take it back, but stopped at the grin on his face, the happiness in his eyes. She bit her tongue, because either way, she'd be lying if she tried to rephrase that.

"Love you too," he said, somehow totally calm, and the sincerity of his words just fills her with a warmth that reaches the tip of her toes.

* * *

_"I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
. . ._

_I think I'm falling for you . . ."  
-'Fallin' for you', _Colbie Caillat

* * *

He's almost sixteen, and she knows this.

She knows she should be scared.

She knows that, maybe she should be a bit worried. Kronos is going to attack Manhatten with an army of minor gods, former campers, and hordes of monsters.

It could be the end of the world, or at least the end of life as they know it. Hades, all of Camp Half-Blood would probably be slaughtered.

But she isn't. Because she knows that he'll make the right choice. Because he's Percy.

Maybe it's just blind hope that she's following for once. She might appear as though she has her doubts, but on the inside, she fully believes Percy is capable of fixing everything, and everything being okay in the end.

Maybe it's just her, and her feelings (feelings that have been growing stronger the longer she knows him) about Percy that makes her believe, her feelings that she still doesn't understand. The feelings that make her a bit nervous whenever alone with him, feelings that make her heart quicken just a bit when they were dancing two years ago, the feelings that make her a bit _too_ upset at the thought of not getting to see him for a majority of the year because of school.

Feelings that she doesn't understand, yet at the same time, she does.

She is falling, _hard_, for Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Seaweed Brain. As a daughter of the goddess wisdom, she knows that emotions aren't logical, and that the concept of 'love' is completely illogical, and yet . . .

She doesn't mind this feeling. (Though it'll have to wait until _after_ the war for her to act on it.)

* * *

_"I know it may sound confusing,  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight,  
But I never feel like I'm losing  
When I take the time to translate . . .__"  
-'Gitchee gitchee goo', _Phineas and the Ferbtones

* * *

Annabeth will forever be an enigma. (A word he learned from her.)

That thought itself explains it. Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, has a big vocabulary, and it's to be expected. But sometimes, what she says is totally lost on him.

Yeah, he's a Seaweed Brain, like she says. Yeah, he's not the sharpest sword in the shed. But normally, he'd be able to figure out ninety percent of what she's saying.

Sometimes, though, he can't figure out any of it.

She says it plainly and simply, and it sounds like it should be so easy to figure out, that she's basically spelling it out for him, but when it comes to Annabeth, he'll always be lost.

She's Annabeth, after all.

Sometimes he just wants to ask her to spit it out instead of playing her little mind game, and sometimes he's determined to figure out whatever it is she's saying. Whenever he acts dumb, sometimes she'll just say it (like that one month anniversary fiasco - but hey, at least it ended okay with a trip to Paris, right?), but at other times she'll stay complete tight-lipped and not hint any further.

It frustrates him, and she knows it, and that's precisely the reason she does it.

But in the end, he never really minds, because he usually ends up figuring it out. Even if it may take a while.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

". . . took you long enough."


End file.
